yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Shi no Barado
: For the digital album of the same name, see Shi no Barado. Shi no Barado (死のバラード) is the sixth song on Area 11's All The Lights in the Sky album. It features Beckii Cruel, and lasts 5 minutes 19 seconds. It is the longest track on the album with the exception of Bōsōzoku Symphonic. The Japanese phrase Shi no Barado means "Ballad of Death". Shi no Barado was released as an independent single in April 2013, managing to get into the UK Singles Charts Top 200 after only a day. A music video was released along with the single itself. The amazing art work was created by Adam Davis including the Japanese on the back of the album which translated to 'Single of the Big Boys' which is further explained here. Summary The video starts with a view of Beckii Cruel's walking. She drops her bag on the floor, and the Area 11 logo appears. Beckii walks over the logo, making both halves of it disappear after a few frames. She walks over a rug and into her bedroom, sitting down on her bed. The song title, Shi no Barado, appears and Beckii sits down at her computer desk. Her browser is already on the YouTube page for Shi no Barado, and when she presses the play button the song starts. Area 11 begin, and the lights behind them flicker slowly, creating a moody atmosphere. Sparkles* begins playing the keytar, while Parv is on guitar. Leo appears to be on drums while Kogie is performing bass. As Sparkles begins to sing, he is no longer playing a keytar. Just before the lyrics, I sent a message I know you'd see, he gently thrusts his head forward with the beat of the music. The camera cuts to each member of Area 11 several times, before the lyrics, Now fate led you down the path with me, in which the camera cuts to Beckii, who looks like she's day-dreaming. Upon hearing the lyrics, Cause baby when our eyes met, sung by Sparkles, Beckii repeats the line as the camera cuts to her, as if she is thinking the same about him. Beckii does this throughout her vocals in the chorus of the song. Shortly after, Beckii does a twirl for a brief second, dancing along with the song. On the next chorus, Beckii isn't seen until the lyrics, Cause baby you can use me, in which she is combing her hair in the mirror and repeats the words. She still seems to be thinking about Sparkles*. Later on, Beckii seems to have a nap on her bed when her dream starts. Her dream depicts her wearing Japanese-styled clothing. In the dream, Sparkles is seen singing with a white background, and Beckii with a black background. The two join together for a few frames, then sing together in a 'split-screen' view. The two views of Sparkles and Beckii then alternate as the vocals alternate too, and then Beckii awakes from her dream. She travels to a train station of some sort while the band is still playing together. As the song still goes through Beckii's mind, she carries on singing. She's then seen going through a forest, then onto a beach. As the song ends, Beckii travels to a lighthouse and when the band finishes playing, Sparkles is seen leaving, and the shot transitions to Sparkles and Beckii at the lighthouse together. Video Versions : Main article: Alternate Versions of Shi no Barado '' *Shi No Barado Beckii Cruel *Shi No Barado (Japanese Version) Beckii Cruel *Shi No Barado (Off-Vocal Version) Beckii Cruel *Shi No Barado (I Fight Dragons Remix) Beckii Cruel *Shi No Barado (Superpowerless Remix) Beckii Cruel Lyrics '''Courtesy of: Sparkles*' I saw your face in the LEDs My revenge was your gift to me It’s something that I can never repay, but I will try anyway. I sent a message I know you’d see A promise written on a TV screen Now fate lead you down the path to me and I’m begging you on my knees (Chorus) (Sparkles* sings first and then Beckii sings the part again as an echo) Cause baby when our eyes met I could never look away You’re all I ever wanted There’s nothing left to say Cause baby you can use me I will do what you want me to And baby you can kill me When I’m no use to you (end of chorus) My body will be your fortress I will keep you safe from pain My eyes will be your weapons My losses are your gains Together we can burn this to the ground Rebuild it into something right Cause you are bigger than the planet Earth And I am your satellite (Chorus without Beckii singing last line) (Beckii sings first, Sparkles* sings 2nd only last line is both at the same time) I’m not afraid and I’m not alone Because you’re with me in my dreams (You’re with me tonight) I won’t give up on this perfect love Even when my memories fail me (When my memories fail me) Cause I see you through burning eyes I write your name down in my heart Oh baby I’m just using you My love you know I want you to Look into the skies (Chorus) Baby when our eyes met You’re all I ever wanted Lyrics (Japanese version) Courtesy of: Beckii Cruel LED kimi wo mita Rebenji ha kimi no mono Shikaeshi nante dekinai Demo yatte miru kedo Kimi ni messeji wo okutta Terebi ni deta yakusoku Meguri au unmei Hizama zuite onegai suru Baby me to me ga atte Zutto mitsumete itai Anata ga hoshii Iu koto nani mo nai Watashi wo riyou shite Nan demo suru kara Watashi wo koroshite Watashi de dame nara Kimi otsuyoku mamoru Kimi wo kizu tsukenai Kimi wo mimamoru Kimi no tame nara oh! Kimi to nara nandemo dekiru Hajime kara staato shiyou Kimi ha chikyuu yori ooki Watashi ha kimi no sateraito Baby me to me ga atte Zutto mitsumete itai Anata ga hoshii Iu koto nani mo nai Watashi wo riyou shite Nan demo suru kara Watashi wo koroshite Watashi de dame nara Watashi ha kowakunai Kimi to yume de au (Konya isshou) PERFECT LOVE akiramenai Kioku ga nakunattemo (Kioku ga nakunattemo) Kimi wo mitsumeru kara Namae wo kokoro ni kaki tomeru Kimi ha benrina onna Watashi no aisuru hito Sora wo miagete mite Baby me to me ga atte Zutto mitsumete itai Anata ga hoshii Iu koto nani mo nai Watashi wo riyou shite Nan demo suru kara Watashi wo koroshite Watashi de dame nara Baby me to me ga atte Anata ga hoshii Trivia *This was the first time another artist collaborated with Area 11. *This song is a reference to the Death Note anime series. *Shi no Barado was performed on Martyn's "BIG Friday Livestream" for Comic Relief on 15th March 2013. *Shi no Barado was released as a single on the 27th April 2013. *This song was also remixed by 'I Fight Dragons' and 'Superpowerless'. *This song also has a Japanese version. *The behind the scenes video for the music video was posted on Beckii Cruel's channel, and is found here. *Zoey once stated on a Twitch.tv livestream that this was her favourite Area 11 song. *This song was used as the ending theme on the last episode of Bravoman. References Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Area 11 Category:All the Lights in the Sky Category:Sparkles*